


The One That Got Away

by rumpledspinster



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), ouat
Genre: Angst, Dark Castle, Eventual fluff and smut, F/M, Oviposition, squid - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 17:27:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6763276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumpledspinster/pseuds/rumpledspinster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumple takes Belle with him on an expedition to collect squid ink. Things don't go well for either of them. Angst and eventual fluff and light smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One That Got Away

Belle wrapped her arms tighter around her chest in the face of the brisk breeze coming off of the water. Rumple was setting out bottles and a scroll under a tree about 5 feet away from where Belle was standing on the shoreline. 

“How are you going to catch the squid?”

Rumple was looking over the scroll he had laid out when he heard Belle’s question. “Hmm?”

“You said we were here to get squid ink. How are you going to catch the squid?”

Rumple giggled, “How do you catch anything? With bait of course! Now then, I’m going to need you to stand perfectly still right where you are.”  
Rumple began to read off of the scroll in an ancient tongue that Belle didn’t recognize. All of a sudden understanding dawned on Belle. I’m the bait! But before Belle could argue with Rumple the surface of the water began to break and churn as large tentacles reached for her at an incredible speed. 

This was what Rumple had been waiting for and he immediately sent a stunning spell toward the heart of the giant squid, but to his dismay the spell had little effect. Rumple was just about to send another spell from his fingertips when a spray of ink shot forth from the squid and thoroughly doused him leaving him absolutely immobilized. 

Belle had fallen backward and was now pushing her feet against the sand attempting to move further inland as fast as possible, but to no avail. The squid, having immobilized Rumplestiltskin, was now solely focused on her. A strong, thick tentacle grabbed her painfully around her waist and began to drag her back toward the water. Belle screamed in terror as she tried to pry the tentacle off, only for another to wrap around her torso, pinning her arms firmly to her sides. 

Rumple was overwhelmed. He could do nothing but watch in aggravated horror at what was happening to his Belle. His Belle? Had someone asked him about her this morning he would have claimed her to be property and nothing more, but now… he realized that the torrential storm of emotions within him was not the simple anger of losing something that belonged to him, but the potential loss of someone that means something to him. He had a name for the feelings now, they were the same ones he had felt as he watched Bae slip away from him. Love, despair, regret… No, not again! He continued to struggle against the ink, willing it to wear off.   
The tentacle around her waist loosened and wrapped itself around her left thigh as another tentacle did the same with the right. Then to Belle and Rumple’s horror, a tentacle the width of a fisted hand rose from the water resembling a tape worm. It had a bulbous head with a circular row of teeth, that it quickly put to use biting and pulling at Belle’s undergarments and dress leaving her exposed from the waist down save for the tattered remains of her skirt.

Belle screamed in terror, tears streaming down her face, she turned her head toward Rumple pleading with him to please help her! Save her! 

Rumple screamed out in agony at the sight before him. The scroll’s incantation had spoke of the virgin sacrifice of a maiden to the creature, but he had assumed the creature’s intention was to eat her not… Oh gods! What was it doing to her?

The tentacle's teeth folded back leaving its round lipped opening smooth. With unimaginable speed, it covered Belle’s sex and began to create suction there. The sensation was so new to Belle and unexpected that she couldn’t help but moan. Then all at once her canal and womb were flooded by a warm substance. Belle could feel herself becoming numb as a warm tingling sensation began to radiate out from her sex to all the other points in her body. Finally, the numbness reached her mind and her fear and resistance melted away, she felt herself relax against her will as she began to drift into unconsciousness. She looked toward Rumple. She could see that he was screaming and sobbing, but she could no longer hear him. She mouthed a silent “I love you, goodbye” and felt her eyes close as she fell into darkness.

“NO!” Rumple screamed as Belle bestowed her first and last ‘I love you’ and became lifeless in the monster’s grasp. The monster still had its horrid mouth firmly between Belle’s legs as the tentacle that had held her torso retracted and the ones that held her legs began to drag her lifeless body into the water. Rumple knew he had to get to her before she disappeared below the water’s surface or he may never find her. 

 

Belle was completely underwater from her breasts down leaving Rumple’s view of what was to happen to her obscured. Having sufficiently anesthetized Belle, the giant squid began to slowly push a large egg into her canal, stretching her slowly as it made its way into her womb. Once the egg was in position, a thin tentacle snaked up her canal and seated the egg before filling Belle’s womb with a nourishing liquid for the egg and secreting a fleshy plug at the base of Belle’s womb designed to wear away with time as the egg incubated within Belle’s warm body. 

Finally, Rumple felt the power of the ink release and began to stagger and stumble forward. He thought of nothing other than he must save Belle at all costs. He reached the water and looped his arms under Belle’s before beginning to drag her back to shore. He had been prepared for a fight, expecting the squid to put up resistance, but to his surprise there was none. Safely on shore, his first thought was to get Belle away from this horrid place. In a puff of smoke they were gone and back in the Dark Castle once more. “Belle! Oh gods Belle, please wake up!” Rumple sobbed as he clung to Belle. Belle simply lay lifeless in his arms, her slow breathing the only outward assurance that she was indeed still with him. As he took in the gentle rise and fall of her chest he finally noticed her midsection which was swollen out like that of a heavily pregnant woman. It had impregnated her… so that’s why the ritual asked for a maiden. Rumple cursed himself for his own stupidity. He ran a gentle hand along Belle’s face, “It’ll be alright love. I’ll get it out. I won’t let you be hurt, not ever again.” Rumple ran his hand over Belle’s stomach willing his magic into her only to find that there was some sort of magical field emanating off of the egg, protecting it. Rumple crumbled. He was overcome with sobs that shook him to his core. He held on to Belle protectively, for in that moment he felt as if her warm weight in his arms was the only thing keeping him from crumbling to mere dust. 

 

Unable to remove the egg, Rumple cleaned Belle with magic, not daring to put her in water, and dressed her in a flowing gown that wouldn’t restrict her swollen womb. He then took her into his arms and whisked her away to his room and tucked her into his plush bed before laying down beside her and protectively draping his arm over her. 

 

It had been a whole night and day since Belle had been attacked and she still lay unconscious in Rumple’s arms. Rumple had become nearly catatonic, capable of little more than gently rocking Belle back and forth. It had become his routine when all of a sudden Belle moaned and whimpered in his arms. 

“Belle? Can you hear me sweetheart?”

 

Belle’s eyes fluttered open weakly, “Rumple? What happened?”

 

She didn’t remember? Rumple silently prayed that was the case, hoping that his precious Belle might at least be spared the memory of her ordeal.  
Rumple pressed his forehead to hers, and spoke in a quiet voice, “You were attacked love. I’m so sorry, so so sorry. This is all my fault.” Belle didn’t understand, attacked by what? But then she saw her swollen stomach and began to panic. Rumple simply held her, shushing in her ear to help calm her. “It will be alright love. I promise. I’m so sorry.”

It had taken some getting used to. Her swollen midsection made it difficult to get around, but she hated to be idle. Belle was determined not to let the egg incubating within her keep her from her life, but Rumple seemed to feel otherwise. She had worried he had been seriously injured the first day she had attempted to return to her duties. She had woken before sun up that morning, unable to sleep comfortably now that the egg had grown considerably. She dressed with some difficulty and carefully waddled down the stairs to fix some breakfast. She had just set out breakfast for herself and Rumple and was about to fill the teapot with steaming water from the kettle when she realized that the teapot was no longer on its usually shelf. Then she remembered that she had moved it to a lower cabinet the last time she had cleaned. Belle carefully squatted down to open the cabinet when she heard Rumple cry out like a wounded animal. The sound shocked and surprised her causing her to fall upon her bottom. Winded, she lay down on her back to catch her breath when she heard Rumple scrambling down the hall and into the kitchen.  
“No, no, no, no…..” Rumple repeated over and over as he sobbed. He fell to his knees, quickly crawled forward and cradled Belle’s head in his lap. Belle looked up into his tear streaked face. “Rumple, what’s wrong? Are you hurt?”

Rumple looked down at her with the look of a scared child. He sniffled, “You weren’t in your room. I was worried…I thought…then you were lying on the floor. Why are you on the floor?”

Belle sighed, “I was trying to get something out of the cabinet and I fell.”

Rumple began to hyperventilate, “You…fell!”

Belle began to shush him, “It’s alright. I’m fine. Just help me up and we can have breakfast and relax, alright?”

Rumple nodded weakly and began to help Belle up, but no sooner was she standing that she noticed a pop feeling within her and a rush of warm liquid poured from between her legs leaving her standing in a puddle. Belle grasped the edge of the long wooden kitchen table as she felt a strong contraction grip her. “Aaaaah!” she cried out in pain.

Rumple held the table with her using the stability to hold Belle up as she leaned back into him. Rumple was terrified, “What do I do?!”

“Keep doing that, aaah! I…need…to…push! Please! Squat! Need!” Belle felt her muscles quiver and feared her legs would not hold her. Rumple squatted in a chair position allowing Belle to sit on his lap. Together they held on to the table as Belle bared down as hard as she could. “I…can’t! Please…no more…no more!” Belle sobbed as she fell to her knees and gripped the edge of the table. Rumple could see that the egg was almost out to its midsection. He carefully began to ease his fingers between Belle’s swollen lips and the egg as Belle whimpered in pain. 

“Almost there love, just bare down once more as strong as you can.” Rumple urged.

Belle screamed out in pain as she bared down with all her might while Rumple pulled on the egg’s surface with his fingers until the egg slid from her completely with a ‘spluck!’ Rumple quickly poofed the egg to a chamber he had set aside for it. That little monster had put Belle through a world of pain and it would pay for it, in an endless supply of ink. 

“Ooooh…”, Belle collapsed into Rumple’s arms. He held her and rocked her gently shushing and whispering words of encouragement. 

“Is it out?” she asked weakly. 

Rumple nodded fervently, “Yes love, it’s out. You did so well, my brave Belle. I’m so sorry, so so sorry. I love you so much! I’ll make it up to you! Everyday!”

Belle sighed, “Can I have a warm bath please? I’m so sore.”

A mere moment later Belle found herself in a warm bath in the underground hot spring grotto below the castle. Rumple sat kneeling at the water’s edge.

Belle frowned, “Why don’t you join me?” Rumple blushed and shook his head. Belle was inwardly annoyed. It was obvious he cared for her, he had seen her naked and vulnerable, she had just laid an egg for the man! She deserved to have the comfort of his embrace, so she did something she wasn’t entirely proud of. She cried. 

Rumple immediately began to flutter his hands helplessly, “Sweetheart! What’s wrong?”

Belle continued to sob, “You won’t hold me! You…don’t…want me!”

And with those words Rumple’s resolve shattered. With a wave of his hand he was undressed and in the water with Belle. He wrapped his arms protectively around her and seated her into his lap. Belle sniffled as her tears slowed. She wanted him to break the invisible walls he had built between them and she suspected that now was the time. “Rumple, please…touch me. Down there.”

Rumple froze. “You don’t want that Belle. You’ve been through a trauma and you’re confused…”

Belle pressed her back against Rumple’s chest, “I’m not confused Rumple. I’m so sore down there. I’m aching. I need you to massage it…please…please take the pain away?” Belle took Rumple’s hand in hers and guided it to her swollen and stretched lips. Rumple hesitated, not wanting to take advantage and still unsure of Belle’s true desire. So Belle took the lead, rubbing Rumple’s hand back and forth over her sensitive lips and mound and moaning in pleasure at the sensation. 

Empowered by Belle’s reaction, Rumple took the lead. Belle leaned her head back into the crook of Rumple’s neck allowing him full auditory pleasure of hearing every gasp and moan she uttered. He grasped her breast gently, but firmly and began to kneed them as his other hand kneaded Belle’s throbbing sex. Then Rumple hesitantly took the ring of muscles at her entrance between his index finger and thumb and began to roll the muscle between them. Belle practically vibrated in his arms, moaning and praising him as she climbed to an orgasm. Rumple sped up his ministrations and marveled at the sight of Belle in ecstasy at his hand. The sight overwhelmed him on such an emotional level that he couldn’t help cumming against her backside. He gazed down at her with love hazed eyes. As she smiled and sighed happily back up at him.


End file.
